Resisting The Irresistible
by Jell-OOO
Summary: He likes her. She hates him. And she's doing her best to resist his irresistible charm. But him, being a egoistic man, he will do everything to make her fall for him. And when he says 'everything' he definitely mean it.
1. Encounter

"Resisting the Irresistible"

A/N.Hey! Ehem. I know I have the responsibility of updating the "Bitter-Sweet Revenge" but you know, I can't help myself to publish this story. This story has been haunting me ever since it came to my mind, that's why. LOL. Anyways, this is an AU. And Miyu and Kanata's relationship here would be quite different. Also their behavior hihihihi, but I still hope that you will still like it. Please do leave a review, 'kay?

_**Chapter 1. Encounter**_

"Oh my goodness! I'm going to faint! Boys at the soccer team are sooo hot!" Miyu's bestfriend Christine shriek. She even hit the poor blonde in her arm.

"Ouch!" Miyu touched the part where it was hit. "Watch it, Chris!" she rolled her emerald eyes. " Your psychological disorder has shown up again. Calm down. Puhlease." She looked at her best friend like she was a retard. "They're _not_ that hot." She even emphasizes the word 'not'.

It was their daily routine. Oh, crap no! Let me correct it. It was Christine's daily routine after class to go and watch the daily soccer team practice. She was just force to come and watch with her. But Christine, being a whiny annoying brat as she is whenever Miyu refuses to accompany her, she had no other choice but to come than to tolerate Christine's retard behavior.

Obviously, she's not a fan of things like that: ogling over boys and look like a damn stupid retard because of screaming over the boys who wouldn't even give them a damn second look.

Well, she doesn't hate boys. Actually, she fantasizes about them sometime too. But to make yourself a stupid brainless fangirl? Ow common. She loves her youth so much to waste it in nonsense fangirling. But of course, just like any other girl she does want to have a boyfriend too. But, a normal one to be précised. She doesn't want to fall in love with a guy whose loved by hundreds of girls too. Get what she meant?

Christine eyed her. "What do you mean by that?!" Her voice is becoming louder every second. "NOT THAT HOT?!" Miyu's bestfriend looked at her like she was an extraterrestrial. "Why, Miyu? Don't you find those guys hot?" she even pointed a finger at the boys on the soccer field. The pitch on her voice is in its highest volume now. "I can't believe you! Those guys are practicing without a shirt! Without a shirt Miyu, without a shirt! Are you blind, stupid, or stupid blind or something for that matter?! Or you don't have any taste at all? Tell me, are you lesbi—humph!" She was cut off when Miyu placed her hand on her bestfriend's big, disgusting, clamorous, vociferous, boisterous mouth.

Miyu saw the boys on the field stopped practicing and was now looking at the two of them. They all have an amused look on their faces. They absolutely heard Christine.

She was sooooo embarrassed. "Have you no shame at all, Chris?! You're too loud for heaven's sake! They're looking at us now! Look, Chris they are all laughing! They were probably laughing at us now and thinking that we are some kind of alien came from another planet and think that we're already out of our minds! Geez! Where's your dignity Chris?! Where?!"

Chris doesn't answer and instead she removed Miyu's hand at her mouth and quickly catched her breath. She was red. Oops..

"Oh my-!" she gasped.

Miyu laughed nervously. She must have put too much force on covering her mouth. "S-Sorry.. Didn't mean to-"

"You're trying to kill me, aren—" her expression suddenly changed from being murderous to flirtatious. "Oh. Hello there Saionji-kun." Christine even giggled.

Miyu raised her eybrow. Saionji-kun? Who the hell is that Saionji-kun? She looked behind her and saw a guy standing before them.

She knew it. The reason why her bestfriend's attitude suddenly changed when she was so closed at strangling the hell out of her. There was a hot guy behind them smiling like a creepy freak at them.

Oh yes. She compliment and criticize him at the same time. She's actually great at things like that.

"Hey." The guy looked at Christine and then at her. Miyu saw the amused and surprised look at his face when she looked at her. Why? Does she have a dirt on her face?

But Miyu doesn't even realized that she was looking at him with a weird face. She had her eyebrow raised, like she saw something gross. And that made him look surprised because this is the first time that a girl is looking at him like he didn't even take a bath.

Unlike Chris, she was so overwhelmed that the most popular guy on their school, and the captain of the soccer team: Kanata Saionji is standing and smiling in front of them. _OHMYGOSH!_ _This is really my day_. Chris said to herself, completely forgotten about what her best friend did to her. She was slightly disappointed though that he had his shirt on. But, who cares about that anyway when he is already hot enough even with just a simple white shirt?

Chris cleared her throat before talking. She's fighting the urge to hug and kiss him. "W-Why are you here, Saionji-kun?" Miyu's attention turned to her best friend when she heard her talk.

"Uhm." Kanata shrugged. He noticed that this pink haired girl had a crush on her. Well, she's cute but the blonde over there was the one who caught her attention. "I was just wondering if the two of you are talking about us?" he smiled kindly.

They both blushed at the same time but in a different reason. Chris blushed because of excitement for the very nonsense reason that her crush is making a conversation at them. But Miyu on the other side, blushed because she was embarrassed. So, they really did hear them. But wait. Let me ask her question again. Who the hell is this Saionji-kun?

Before Christine could reply, Miyu butt in. "Who are you?" she asked innocently. Well, she just wanted to know who he is that's why she asked.

Chris jaw dropped at her sudden question. Her best friend doesn't know who he is? Is she joking or what?!

And Kanata on the other side was taken aback by her question. This girl, she even looked at him like that earlier and to top of it all she doesn't know him? He was popular all over the school. Because of her question his ego was hurt. How come this blonde doesn't know him?

"Y-you don't know him, Miyu?" Chris asked.

Miyu looked at her, shaking her head. "Nope. Well, I wouldn't be asking if I knew who he is, right?" she said sarcastically looking at Kanata.

Kanata fought the urge to smile.

_Isn't this girl interesting?_

"Well, okay. It seems that this missy here doesn't really know who I am. By the way, I am Kanata Saionji." He said politely and offering a shake hand at Miyu. "And you are?"

Chris almost shout when she saw Kanata offered his delicate hand at her dumb bestfriend. Wishing that he would offer her a shake hand too.

Miyu just look at his hand. She blinked and innocently smiled.

_This guy is obviously a flirt._She thought.

_Well, he can't make me drool over him by smiling like that. Ha!_

"I'm so sorry but I don't give my names to strangers, especially hand shake with them." She bow and then like that she left.

She even left Chris there who was so close at fainting because of what she said. She can't even utter a word. And Kanata, take back his hand while watching the blonde's back walking away from them.

_Oh? So girls like that can ignore me actually existed? Interesting._

And a mysterious smile appeared on his face.

** wahahaha! So chapter 1 was done. Review please? See ya later guys! :D


	2. Jerk

"_Resisting the Irresistible"_

A/N.I'm back! :D how do you guys like the first chapter? Thank you for appreciating it. I know it wasn't perfect but I was planning on doing a revision on it. I noticed some grammatical errors as Chocoangelmention it in her review. You know, whenever I finished a chapter I didn't even bother to reread it because, uh, I was too lazy. And I want to thank you Chocoangelfor mentioning it. You know, English isn't my main language that's why sometimes I find it hard to express what I really want to say. Hahahaha! I know, BOO ME. But, I just started writing a story back in last two months.. That's why, please bear with me ! I'm trying so hard now to make sense in every chapter of my stories. And I changed the rating in T because of the future chapters. Oh, and that future chapters included this one. (I'm so sorry for being so, uh, bad) Bwahahaha! And for those who reviewed_. I LOVE YA ALL_

yashu3793~hahahaha! So, we're calling each other babes now? I don't mind! :D thank you for supporting me. And I love you too. And yes babes, you're the first reviewer. Please do review on this chapter too, okay?

.311~oh, thank you! I updated. Please do review again, okay? :D

The Writer From The Mist~thank you so much for reviewing! Oh. About Bitter-Sweet Revenge, I'm sorry that I'm not able to update it. Because you know, uh, I did say in the last chapter that I'll do my best to make the chapter 4 good? That's my reason, hehe. Mah brain seems not to work these days because I was too stressed in these past few months because of school. :/ that's why I'm so sorry. But, I'll finish that story. I promise. (^3^)

Jdcocoagirl~really? wow. Thank you.

fara lee~aw. Arigatou gozaimasu :')) Yes, you're right. I was kinda waiting too for more stories here in Daa!Daa!Daa!. hihihi

WingedYuna~you find it cute too? Me too! Hahaha! xD oh, AU? I think AU means "Alternate Universe" I think it usually means that the writer uses the character in a book, or in an anime, or in a movie etc. but places them in a different situation.

misscommunity~thank you so much! )

Chapter 2. Jerk

"WHAT'S WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT, IMPERTINENT, BRAZEN, CONTEMPTUOUS, INSOLENT GIRL?!" Miyu covered her ears because her oh-so-lovely best friend yelled right in front of her ears.

"Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me! You fool! Why did you that to Saionji-kun?! You're so disrespectful! He even introduced himself to you! And then what? You just turned him down like any ordinary person! He's the number one celebrity in our school! Argh! You're really hopeless! Didn't you know how I apologize to him?" Christine shakes her shoulder. Hardly.

"What the hell, Chris?! You're making a big deal out of this! He's not that great, 'kay? He's a flirt! And what's wrong with me ignoring him? I just told him the truth. And besides, I didn't tell you to apologize to him!"

"That's not my point! You should've turned him down in a nice way! Ugh! I hate you, Miyu! I hate you!" Chris threw a pillow on her face.

"Ow! You!" Miyu threw back a pillow on Chris' face too.

And there, the epic pillow fight had started.

After several minutes..

They were both lying on Miyu's bed now.

"Ne, miyu."

"Hmm..?"

"Are you okay here in your apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. You're alone here for almost 3 years.. Don't you miss your parents?"

Miyu sighed. It's true that her parents leave her all alone here in Japan. Both of her parents were working in America. And they don't even bother to visit her. Well, they were calling time to time but.. She misses them. And Chris, being her bestfriend; she's always accompanying her in her apartment, and sometimes Miyu's the one sleeping in Chris' house. They knew each other since elementary. "Of course I do. It's just that you know, they were probably so busy that they had no time to miss their only daughter." She smiled. "But, I'm used to it. I have you."

"Aw." Chris giggled. She noticed the sadness in Miyu's voice that's why she decided to change the topic. "You know, I love you Miyu."

"What?" Miyu raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you say you hated me just a half hour ago?"

"Oh. Don't take it too seriously. I was just kidding."

"Oh. Never mind that. I'm sleepy. Goodnight Chris." She yawned.

"Okay. Night Miyu.."

And they both closed their eyes.

_**X~x~x~x~X**_

Monday.

"Damn! I'm sooo late! Argh!" Miyu was running in the hallway on their school. She's late in her first Math class. _Ow common, of all subject why Math has to be the first period?_ She was watching her favorite anime late night yesterday that's why she woke up late this morning.

While she was running, she bumped into someone. "Oh!" she yelped when knocked down on the floor.

"Hey! Watch your step lady." The guy didn't even help her to stand up. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry." she stood up and gathered her books that scattered on the floor because of the impact.

Instead of helping her, the guy who looked like a drug addict snatched her book away from her.

"Hey! What's your problem?! Give me that!" she tried to snatch away her books from him but he was so tall that she can't reach it.

"I don't accept apology. What about we go and have a coffee?" the guy smiled at her, he was so creepy.

"I don't drink coffee."

"What about a drink, then? It doesn't have to be a coffee." He even put his disgusting hands over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm—"

"I don't care who you are. Get your filthy hands off of me, you disgusting creature!" she gave him an evil glare.

"What? Hey! You bitch! I'm being nice to you here—ow!" she kicked the guy on his foot and then she sneered at him. "You'll pay for this!" the guy stood up and prepared himself to land a punch on her face. Yeah, seriously. Gentlemen nowadays are so rare. But before he could even punch her she landed a straight kick on his face.

He was knocked down on the bloody hard floor.

"Don't you dare mess with me." She looked at him arrogantly. The guy was lying on the floor. It was a good thing that no one was there except the two of them. No one saw that he was defeated by a girl.

Lesson learned: Don't mess with a girl who once won a regional championship in karate.

Yup. She's a black belter. Isn't it obvious?

She turned around and walked away from him.

She didn't know that the guy stood up and get a pot that was innocently lying on the hallway's corner. He was ready to attack her back with it.

She didn't notice him because she was so concentrated on finding her phone on her bag.

"Payback time, bitch!" he positioned the pot on the top of her head.

She turned around and it was too late to notice him.

She just closed her eyes and readied herself from the impact. But, the impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes saw the guy lying on the floor.. again. But, the difference is he's unconscious this time.

"Are you okay?"

Miyu turned her head to the man who had spoken. Her eyes widen.

"Y-You?"

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you' to me for saving you?" It was the flirt. Kanata Saionji.

She just looked at his face. Instead of thanking him, she said "Why are you here?" but before he could answer she asked him again. "And what did you do to him?" she pointed at the unconscious man.

He shrugged and put his hands on his pants' pockets. He looked.. uhm, kinda cool. "I just punched his stomach and then.." another shrug "He suddenly fell down. It was a good thing that I caught the pot before it falls to the floor."

Oh. Just one punch? And he's unconscious already? Seriously, how strong is he? It doesn't matter. He saved her so, even if he's a flirt he deserved a 'thank you'. She was ready to thank him when he opened his mouth.

"By the way. Nice kick. And your taste in underwear is nice. Red is my favorite. I like it." He smirked and winked at her. "And, you turned me on, Miyu. You're the only girl I've met that has the courage to kick some guy's ass, oh I mean face."

She was shocked. _He.. he saw my..?_ "Y-You s-saw..? A-And why d-did you know my name?" her face suddenly became pale. Does that mean that he was there the whole time? Watching them? And how the hell did he know my name? She doesn't remember telling it to him. Is he a psycho or what?

He chuckled. "I know everything about you, Miyu. You are Miyu Kozouki, 19 years old. I already knew where your house is. You lived in 5th street on Heiomachi. You lived all by yourself in that big apartment of yours. Your parents are working as a doctor and engineer in America and they were quite famous there too." He touched his chin, as if trying to remember something. "Hmm.. You were a black belter and won a regional karate championship two years ago. But you quit karate and focus on playing the piano, but you were practicing karate from time to time." He suddenly looked at her. Smiling. And she, being so awe at what he had said. She didn't notice the way how he looked at her body, the look he gave her wasn't _that_perverted but if Miyu will see it she'll definitely kick the hell out of him too. It was a good thing that she was distracted. Kanata fought the urge to laugh. She really had a very unique personality. "Height, 5'6. 110 pounds. 34 C-"

"Stop there! You pervert!" that statement bring her back to the earth.

"Pervert? Who? Me?" He pointed at himself. It was the first time someone ever called him that.

"And how the hell did you know about that? Are you stalking me?" she was so annoyed that she completely forgotten that she was late. "And you were watching earlier but you didn't even help me? You're impossible! You're supposed to help a girl when you see that she's in trouble! And you-"

He laughed. "You're in trouble? Really? You can beat the hell out of that guy, right? And besides, I was too curious on how you can handle him. Don't worry Miyu. I'll help you next time you needed me, 'kay?"

_He and his arrogant smirk. And how dare he laugh at her?! How dare he? He's a jackass! A real jerk! How such a parasite like him can exist in this world? I definitely loathe this guy!_

"I don't need your help, you jerk. I certainly hate the likes of you! Go to hell, Saionji!" She was so red. No doubt that she's mad. And after saying those words at him, she turned her back at him at walk away.. Again.

And that leaves the handsome brunet amused in her attitude once more. _Go to hell, huh?_He smirked and for the second time, he watched her back walk away from him.

_But I was planning on taking you to heaven.. With me._

*okaaay.. I think this chapter was.. uhm, kinda lame. I'm so sorry that I can't make up a better scenario. Please, tell me if it disappoints you. And tell me, if there were any grammatical errors here again.. Hihihi. By the way, the content of the third chapter will be the start of Kanata's chasing momentswith Miyu. :D See ya guys! Happy Holidays!


	3. Bastard

"_Resisting the Irresistible"_

A/N. I want to respond to all of the reviewers in chapter 2, I actually was happy that you liked it. But you know, for some reasons, I can' But I want to thank all those people who said that it was quite interesting. My response will be on chapter 4, is that okay? Hihihi. xD And to tell you the truth, the reason I made Miyu a karate champion here in my story because I really like Ran Mouri. You know her? Oh. You wouldn't imagine how I adore her. Hahahahaha! I love her sooo much! :) And about Bitter-Sweet Revenge, don't worry the chapter 5 is almost 50% done. Hahahaha! I promise that I'll post it before January ends. Anyways.. Please do review again! I LOVE YA ALL! :D

Chapter 3. Bastard

"Hey."

Miyu ignored the guy who greeted her, who was patiently waiting for her in front of their school gate. She didn't even bother to look at him and just continue to walk.

It's already been four days since that 'incident' had happened and ever since that day she was annoyed as hell because of that.. that shameless, flirt, lecherous guy.

For heaven's sake! My goodness! He had been flirting with her in those past four days! Ugh!

What does he want from her anyway? Even though she's completely ignoring him, he's still so persistent. Seriously, what merit does he get from flirting with her? He's perfectly aware that she hated him, right? She even said it straight at his face. He heard her, right? He seems to have a clean ear so he heard her clearly, right? So, what's his problem?!

"Ne, Miyu." He followed her. He didn't care that she ignored him again. He smiled while watching her long blonde hair bounced as she walked. "You know, I'm seriously going to follow you forever if you continue to ignore me like this." Still no response. "Common, baby. Talk to me."

That statement made the blonde stop and turn to him. She gave him an evil glare. "W-What did you just called me?"

Kanata smirked. He knew that tactic would work. See? It doesn't even take a second and it catches her attention. Maybe he would use that term more often.

Miyu, on the other hand was so irritated. She doesn't want to get called by that term. And besides, that term reminded her of someone. And that someone was the only one she allowed to call her that way.

She bit her lower lip upon remembering him. Oh. Because of that stupid bastard she remembered the least person she wanted to remember.

She looked at Kanata, her eyebrows twitching. "Don't" she raised her pointing finger and point it to him. "Don't you dare call me that again, Saionji."

"What should I call you then? Miyu-chan?" Oh. How she hate those innocent look that he's always giving her. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

She growl. "That too. Please don't act like were close or something. I'm begging you. Just.. Just shut up! Stop talking!" she facepalmed. She's going to die young because of this guy, for sure.

But to her annoyance, he ignored her again. He even put his hand on his chin and pretending to think hard. "How about I call you Mrs. Saionji, then?" His handsome face is obviously gleaming in delight.

Miyu's eyes widened. She doesn't even know how to respond. She was so shocked that she wished that she bring a knife with her.

_M-Mrs. S-Saionji?! The fu-?!_Miyu fought the urge to curse. _Calm down, Miyu. Calm down. Calm do-! Argh!_She screamed mentally. She can't! How can she calm down?! Is he really testing her patience? _That.. That shitty guy!_

Her knuckles turned white as she is fighting the urge to kick the shit out of him. She gave him the evilest glare she could ever muster before she turned away from him.

"Hey! Miyu! What about that?" And he followed her again. "You don't want that? Then how about—"

"Argh! Shut the fuck up Saionji!" Miyu being annoyed to the highest level said those, uh, very bad words. She even tried to kick him but he was so fast that he managed to avoid it in time.

"Oh! Whoa!"

Because of her action, they caught attention. Well, they were getting attention when they were talking earlier but now, they were really standing out. Especially, the attention of the girls. She even heard murmurings around her but she doesn't care. She's too annoyed to give a damn care about them.

"Mi-Miyu? Are you mad?" Ha! He even dared to ask her that? If she was mad? Isn't it so fucking obvious that she wasn't? Yup. She's not mad. She's just furious. Too furious that she want to kill him with her bare hands.

"Mad? No! I'm not mad! You moron! Not at all! You brainless idiot! Argh!" Miyu fought the urge to pull her hair out of frustration.

"But—"

She put her hands in front of his face. "Don't talk. Please, before I seriously separate your tongue from your mouth. Don't talk in front of me again, okay?"

And before he could respond, the bell rang and she quickly ran after giving him another glare.

And for the third time he was left there, amused.

_**X~x~x~x~X**_

Afternoon. 5:05 pm.

"Hey Miyu, let's go home."

Miyu looked at her bestfriend. She's still sitting on her desk. It's already been 5 minutes after the bell rang, signaling that the classes today ends.

Chris eyebrows twitch. "What's with that face? You look ugly. Stop doing that."

"Why? How do I look?"

"You look like you owned all of the problems in the world. Don't tell me you're afraid of those girls who threatened you?"

Miyu rolled her eyes. Actually, this lunchbreak. Some freaky fangirls confronted her. Uhm, they were giving her their _warning_about Kanata. They, unfortunately, saw that she tried to kick him this morning. And she was so tired to acknowledge them that's why Christine take care of them for her. It was so good that she have a best friend who loves cat fight.

"What? Me? Scared of those girls? Common Chris, you know I can take care of them all by myself."

Christine put her bag down on her own desk and sat beside her. They were the only one who left on their classroom. "What's your problem then? Is it Saionji-kun?"

She released another sigh. "Bulls eye Chris."

"What about him? You know, I kinda envy you." She pouted. "Imagine? The most handsome, cool, talented guy in our school is actually tailing you? Aw. You're so lucky girl. I can't imagine how many haters you got right now."

"Do I look like I care if he is the most handsome, cool, talented guy in our school? And, one more thing. You knew that I don't like him, right?"

"What part of him you don't like about him?"

"Everything."

"Oh. I know. I'll bet our own house that the reason you hate him is because he looks like.. him?"

"Him?"

"You know, I'm talking about Mi—"

"Hey! I warned you about him, right? Don't ever mention his name again in front of me."

Chris sarcastically smiled. She looked at Miyu with teasing eyes. "Oooohh.. You still love him! I can see it in your eyes Miyu! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up Chris! And besides, he doesn't look like him." She sighed again. She can't really hide something from her best friend. "It's just that, you know.. they have the same personalities."

"Oh. They are both flirts?"

"K-Kinda.."

Christine laughed again. "I knew it! Hahahaha! I can't believe you, Miyu. You were really expecting Saionji-kun to be _like_ him? Common! You hate him, without even knowing him just because he's a flirt? Well, he really is. It's a shame though that he didn't even flirt with me even once. But, it doesn't mean that he will do the same to you, right? Why don't you give him a chance?"

"A chance? A chance for what?"

"Well," She shrugged. "I really don't know why he is so persistent about you. Well, you are always avoiding him that's why we don't know the reasons why he keeps on tailing on you. Why don't you just talk to him and ask him what he really wants? If his intention is not good then turn him down, okay?"

Oh. That made her speechless. Well, Chris does have a point. Maybe she will talk to him first before she judge him.

"Okay. That's enough chit-chat. Can we go home now?" Chris stood up. She didn't have to hear any words from Miyu to know that she understand her points. Her silence explained it all.

"Okay." She stood up too, grabbed her bag and made their way to exit their school.

_**X~x~x~x~X**_

Before Miyu and Chris had their separate ways, they've gone out to grocery store to buy some things, and some foods. When they were done shopping foods they say goodbye to each other.

When she reached her apartment she was so surprised to see the person in front of her apartment.

"Aunt Misa?"

"Miyu. I was waiting for you." It's her mother's sister Misa.

"What are you doing here, aunt? And..? who's this kid? Is this Ruu? Is he my little cousin?" she asked when she saw a little kid around four years old, she guessed.

"Oh. Yes, he's Ruu." She smiled, "I just want to ask you a favor, that's why I'm here Miyu."

She was confused and she's going to ask her what is that favor thing her aunt wants her to do, when she remembered that they were still outside her apartment. "Oh. Sorry aunt. Why don't we just talk about it inside?" she generously offered but her aunt simply decline.

"It's okay. I'm in a rush that's why there's no need."

"Oh. Then what is it you want to ask me?"

"Can I leave Ruu here for a while? Well, you know. I have to work and you know.. you're the only one I can think of.. I know you have school but.."

"It's okay aunt." She kindly smiled at her. "I understand. He's my only cousin after all. I'll take care of him. And it's a good thing that I'll have a little company here. It's a little lonely here all by myself anyway."

"Oh. Thank you, Miyu. I knew you'd understand. I'm going to call from time to time okay? And I will send money every month, okay? Thank you so much Miyu. I gotta go now." She turned to Ruu who has been silent the whole time.

Oh. He's so cute. "Mommy's going to leave now, okay baby? Don't give neechan a hard time, okay?" she kissed the little boy on his cheek. The little boy just smile and wave when he saw her mother leaving.

When her Aunt left she kneeled down to his height and talk to him. "Hi Ruu. I'm your cousin. Miyu. Let's be friends, okay?" she smiled at him kissed him too in his cheek.

He just nodded and uttered the word 'neechan'

"Yes. I am your neechan. I'm going to take care of you so behave okay? Are you hungry?" another nod. "Let's eat inside. It's a good thing that neechan bought a lot of food today. Let's go." She accompany the little kid inside her apartment.

** Okay. Hahahaha! How was that? Lame? Another chapter full of grammatical errors? xD tell me what you think, okay? I'll gladly accept whatever comment you want to say. :) Happy New Year everyone! Ja Ne! Love lots.


	4. Argument

"**Resisting The Irresistible"**

**A/N. **hey guys. I'm so sorry that I can't be able to fulfill my promise as I did last time I updated my story. It was just that, you know, I'm a third year college now and we're currently doing a thesis right now. Oh, it was a torture. My mind can't take none of it anymore that's why I decided to take a break and write the fourth chapter of my story. And about **Bitter-Sweet Revenge**, can you guys wait a little bit more? Bwahaha! Because you know, our vacation is just a weeks away. And I decided to update it regularly again after this semester is finished. And of course I'll be able to update regularly this story too. How's that? Nyahaha! And one more thing, I might post a new story again. Oh, you don't know guys how excited I am to post that story. :D can I post it, right? Right? Okay, I'll give you the title. I entitled it *tentenentenen!* **"Wife for Hire" **but of course the story's still a secret. But you might get an idea about the story because of the title. Ohohoho. Just tell me if you're interested on reading it, 'kay? Thanks guys! As usual, I can't answer to those who reviewed this story. Maybe in the next chapter? But for those who reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)

Okay, on with the story!

_**Chapter 4~ Argument**_

"Behave, okay? Don't worry. Neechan will be here to fetch you in the afternoon." Miyu smiled kindly at the child in front of her. She was about to go to school that morning when she remembered that she can't leave Ruu all alone in her apartment. It didn't even occurred in her mind that she has still school. And she can't certainly bring him in there because her teachers won't allow it. That's why she just called Christine and asked her mom to take care of him in the whole afternoon.

Ruu just nodded. But she saw tears forming in his cute little eyes. He might feel so lonely that she had to leave him again. Well, his mother just left him in her custody and now she's leaving him in the custody of others.

She bit her lip. She was thankful that this boy is obedient but she can't help but to feel guilty because she can't take care of him like she had promised to her aunt.

She kneeled in front of him and then she hugged him. "Don't cry, okay? I promise that I'll be right back. And we're going to shop a lot of foods and toys. Is that okay with you?"

To her surprised he smiled and nodded again. "Come back soon, mama"

"M-mama?" she turned her attention when Christine and her mom giggled when Ruu called her _mama. _

She bit her lip again when she saw him smiled wildly and for the third time, nodded again.

But she smile too later on when she can see happiness in his cute little face._ Oh well, he's calling me mama. It might be a good practice for me. Hihihi. _She laughed at herself at the idea.

"Okay kiddo. From now on, I am the teenage version of your mama." She ruffled his blonde hair and kissed him in the cheek. "Bye, Ruu." She then stand up and bow at Christine's mom. "We'll be going then Aunt. Just call me if Ruu needs something. Thank you Aunt!"

"Bye mom." Chris said.

"Take care you two. And don't worry about this little guy here. I'll make sure that even flies won't touch him."

She muttered another 'thank you' and then they start walking towards their school.

X~x~x~x~X

"You know.." Miyu eat a whole onigiri, munched it swallowed it, and licked the remaining rice on her fingers and continue to talk "I'm worried about Ruu."

Chris on the other hand didn't pay attention on Miyu's attitude at eating, she maybe , knows that she always eat like that. "Why?" Christine managed to ask while she picked a wiener using her chopsticks and swallowed it.

They were at their school backyard, eating their respective lunch under a sakura tree.

Miyu took another bite before she speak. "Becaushe, he might be shad right now." She gulped another whole onigiri.

Chris drank her juice first before answering. "You think too much. My mom won't let him be sad for the rest of the day, you know. Don't worry about your precious little baby Miyu. He will get used to it someday. Just eat your lunch so we can go now, okay?"

Miyu just raised her eyebrow and look at Chris. "Well yeah, thank you mom." She said sarcastically.

"Hmm."

In the next few minutes, they were eating in silence. And the only sound you can hear is Miyu's chewing when suddenly Chris talked.

"Did you talk to Saionji-kun?"

Miyu stop chewing and glare at her bestfriend. She slightly groaned and said, "Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna. I need to prepare myself physically and emotionally before I talk to him. You know, just in case."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to prepare yourself first? Physically and emotionally? And what's that 'just in case'?"

Miyu shrugged. "Oh you know, I need to prepare physically because he might do a thing to annoy me. That's why I'm going to prepare the best kick and punch I have. And emotionally, just because uhm, so that I can control my anger at him and I won't kill him. Just in case. Because beside from being a flirt he's a bastard Chris, really. A jerk of all jerks. He just met me not two weeks ago and then he's stalking me like a stalker. He even knows where I lived. My measurements. About my parents. About me being a black belter. Isn't that creepy? Creepy right? That's why." Another shrug and followed by a loud chewing sound.

"Why?"

Miyu raised her eyebrow. "You're asking the same question again and again. Can't you find another term for 'why' Chris?"

"It's not a big deal, you know. Just answer me. Why do you hate him that much?"

"I thought we're done about that topic. You knew right? And even if I don't tell you, I know you knew."

"But I don't know why."

Miyu and Chris both looked at the man who talked. They saw Kanata Saionji sitting on the branch of sakura tree. He looks like he was just woken from a nap.

"You!" Miyu blurted out.

"Oh, Saionji-kun." Chris said with a smile. It's still so obvious that she had a crush on him but it was obvious too that she didn't like him as much as before. Well, she knew the fact that he already set his eyes on her bestfriend, that's why.

Kanata looked at Christine and returned a smile before he turned to Miyu. She didn't look so pleased when she saw him.

"What are you doing there? Are you spying on us?" Miyu said.

Kanata yawned and stretched his arms before smiling like a pop star at Miyu. "Actually no. I was coincidentally sleeping here and coincidentally saw and hear you two talking about me." His smile turned into a grin. "And now I'm too curious to know why you hate me that much, Miyu. Could it be that you hate handsome boys?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Saionji." She said sarcastically.

"Then.." he suddenly jumped off the branch and now standing in front of Miyu. "Could it be that I look like your ex that made your heart broken?"

Miyu turned her face to the other side.

Kanata saw the uneasiness on her face. _Then that means.. a bullseye? _

"Who made you think that you look like my-waaa!" she didn't even finished what she was about to say when Kanata suddenly sweep her feet off of the ground.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else." He had a serious look on his handsome face. He turned to Christine who had her mouth open while looking at them. "Mind if I borrow your moody friend for a while?" he even winked at her and run after saying it. He didn't even wait for her answer. He just left the wide eyed girl there while staring at them while they leave and watching them as they made an entrance on the gym.

Miyu, on the other hand was too shocked to react. Well, she did reacted but it was kinda late. She tried to break free but he was too strong. He had her arm pinned over her own body. And she can't even move them. Her head was on his back, that's why even though she didn't want to she can smell him. And the truth is he really smelled like a baby. And she didn't like it that she likes his smell. That's why she was trying to kick him but he hugged her legs into his body. He perfectly secured that she can't move.

"Put me down. Now." Her voice's obviously threatening him.

"What if I don't?"

"I'm going to kill you. Brutally."

Even though Kanata can't see her face right now, he was pretty sure that she looks like a murderer now.

"Chill, Miyu. I'm going to put you down but after I think of a private place to talk."

"Private place to talk? Are you nuts? The bell's going to ring soon. Put me down!"

"Oh. You can skip your afternoon class today. I just want to talk to you."

Out of frustration, because she can't do anything to fight him, she cursed. "Are you fucking kidding me, you scum?"

And to add more of her frustration, he laughed. "You know, I don't like girls who cursed. But I really like it whenever I hear you cursing, Miyu."

"Then fuc—"

"I'm going to put you down now." He interrupted.

She was too mad to realize that he had brought her to the gym's storage room. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to talk _here_."

"Are you really testing my patience?"

"No. I told you, I just want to talk to you. Okay, I'm going to let you go now. Calm down okay? Don't be so violent." he said with a soft voice as he slowly letting her go.

But she was planning to kick him right after he let her go.

When he finally releases her, she readid her feet to kick him in the groin.

But.. before she could even lift her feet.. well, Kanata just reacted too quickly and made her fall on her back with him on above.

Yeah. Quite awkward position isn't it?

"I told you to behave, didn't I? you will never listen, do you?"

"I will never listen to the likes of you! I barely even know you, why should I? You could be a rapist for all I know."

Kanata didn't answer.

She began to feel nervous because of his silence.

He smiled and talked. "A rapist, you say?" he burst out laughing. "Really, Miyu? Do I look like a rapist to you?"

She didn't answer. He looked like a mad man to her.

She tried to break free again in him but, she still can't move. _Hell, how strong is he really? _

She suddenly think to take back what she had said. "I-I was just kidd—"

She was cut off when Kanata touched her face. A soft look on his face. She shivered.

"Don't you know Miyu that girls are the one who were approaching me first?" he leaned in more closer. She could actually smell his minty breath. "who were begging me.." he swipe away the single sweat that rolls in her forehead to her cheeks. She suddenly forgot how to breathe. "just for me to pay attention to them? And you.. how come you hate me so much? Do I really look like the one who broke your heart?"

She bit her lower lip. She doesn't want to talk about it. Especially with this guy.

"This is your last warning Saionji. Let. Me. Go." She tried her best to make her voice very serious. She just wanted to get the hell out under him. She really did feel uncomfortable at their position and how close they were to each other.

He sighed. "I can't really get you by hook, huh? And then he smiled again. An annoying smile to her. "If you really want me to release you that bad then you have to do my condition."

"Condition, huh?" a disbelieving look on her face. "What if I don't?"

"Then we have to stay in this position until someone found us. How's that Miyu?"

Her lips parted_. He's impossible! Why a guy like him ever born in this world? Why?! Why?! _

"You're kidding, right?" she managed to say.

"Actually no."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and mentally told herself not to lose it. She counted one to three and then she opened her eyes again and managed to give him a smile. A creepy one.

"Then I have to take you by force then."

"Really? How? You can't even barely move right now. Remember it well Miyu, that you only do karate. I did judo, kendo, karate and martial arts."

"So? What's your point then? And do I look like I care?"

"I'm just simply implying that I'm much stronger that you."

"You sound like you're declaring a fight between us." Her eyebrow's twitching. He didn't like what he had just said.

"Actually no. but if you take it that way. Then, yes."

_Okay. Shit. That's it. I'm mad now. Reaaaally mad._

"You'll regret saying it." She hissed.

He chuckled. "Really? Then prove it. Why don't you make me release you?"

"Gladly. And after I do it. I'm really going to bash you up. I'll bash you to death."

"Rather than worrying how to beat me up Miyu. You should worry on how to make me free you."

"I will head butt the shit out of you!" and before he could even react she really did head butt the shit out of him.

"Ow!" Kanata, taken by surprised, don't have the time to avoid her head. Was now had his perfect nose bleeding.

And as Miyu saw Kanata sat up she suddenly stand up. A smirk on her beautiful but now full of sweat face.

_Ha! I told him not to mess with me._

"If you just let me go when I told you to, you're nose would've been broken right now."

Kanata looked at her. The boastful image on her face quickly disappeared as she saw the dangerous look on his brown eyes.

Then her heart began to beat faster. _Is he.. is he mad?_

She watched him as he stood up. He get a handkerchief on his pocket and wipe away the blood on his nose. And then he suddenly turned to her. She stepped backwards when he started to step forward towards her direction.

And before she knew it, Kanata was now in front of her. Cornering her between his body and the wall.

He puts his left hand on his pocket, put his other arm on the wall above her shoulder then move his face inches away from hers. The same dangerous look was still in his eyes.

"Okay now, Miyu. I guess it's payback time."

** :) I have nothing to say. Just review, please.. reviews from you guys can make my hand type faster. LOL :D love lots. Genki da ne.


	5. Agreement

"_**Resisting The Irresistible"**_

**A/N. **haha! Hey guys! xD thank you for all the reviews. I was.. really really happy. You know? But I thought that you would hate me if I didn't update it. So, I tried to finish it as soon as I can. I'm actually writing three stories right now. Guess what? Wahahaha! I will post it next week. It was just a three shot though. I find it quite hard to write it because it is my first time writing in POV mode. Waa! I'm saying too much. I'm sorry. Hehehe. Oh, by the way. I revised the fourth chapter. Would you mind reading it again? I changed something in it.. pleaseee? :3 Okay, on with the story.

_**Chapter~5. Agreement**_

"S-Saionji.." Miyu whispered. She whispered because his face was too close in hers. She didn't like the way he look at her. It was the first time that she saw such dangerous look on his always smiling yet flirtatious eyes.

_Maybe I hit him too hard and finally snapped because of it._

"Kanata. My name's Kanata, Miyu. Saionji's my surname, you know? I don't want you to call me too formal." He's not even smiling when he said that.

She unconsciously put her hands on his chest. It was hard, but damn! She's trying to make a space between them.

All of her strength vanished just by looking at his brown sexy eyes. She couldn't even try to protest or hurt him just like she was doing before. Because between that time and this time his personality were completely different. The first impression Kanata gave her was that, he was a happy-go-lucky attitude, that he's annoying, a flirt, and a real jerk. Well, that's true but now..

He looked too serious and dangerous. It was the first time she felt fear just because of looks. She didn't know why but she really wanted to tremble in fear.

Kanata noticed that she was afraid.

He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Just.."

"Just what?"

"Fight me."

What? "What?"

"Fight me." He repeated.

"Literally?"

"Well yeah. Unless you want me to fight me in any other _way_.." the dangerous look on his eyes were simply vanishing.

"What way?" she asked innocently. "And, you're asking me to fight you because I hurt you? That was your comeback?" if Kanata's seriousness is slowly fading, surely her strength is coming back.

He laughed. The black aura in him completely disappeared. He even released her. And she was thankful because he finally place a, uhm, atleast five inches distance away from her.

"No, seriously Miyu. Do you really think I'll hurt you because you head butted me? Hell it hurts but that wasn't a reason to hurt you. I want you to fight me fair and square. And if you won, I'll never disturb you again."

"And what if I lost?" she had a feeling that he's still going to say something.

"Good question." He nodded. "My payback will enter in that way."

"What kind of payback?"

"Simple. You'll just have to do my conditions."

"That's ridiculous!" conditions? No way in hell. She'll like it more when he had said that he will punch her or something as his payback. But that? Ugh. She never knows what's going through his little perverted mind.

"What? You don't want to? But if you won Miyu you'll have the chance to get rid of me. Isn't that a good news for you?" a confident smile appeared on his face.

"Fine then. Just make sure you'll not break that promise." She ready herself in a fight stance.

"A Saionji never breaks their promises. But.. you have to be ready to do my conditions if I won, Miyu." He made his own stance too.

"Not gonna happen." She spin around and launch a kick.

Kanata simply avoided her.

_Shit! He's fast!_

"If I knock you down, I won." He stated.

"So, you're gonna hurt me now, huh?"

"No, I'm going to do it without hurting you. Don't worry. I will make it a painless defeat for you." He grinned at her while he manages to avoid another kick from her.

"Shut up!" she got tired of kicking him and she used her fist this time.

But the jerk simply blocked it with his fist. "Uh-huh. Not bad Miyu."

And that move pissed the hell out of her. While he caught her fist with his she saw that his left side was open for her to attack. She kicked him on his open side but to her surprise he caught her legs between his arm and waist.

Kanata gave her a victorious smile. "So, what you're going to do now?"

She tried to pull her legs out of his grip but miserably failed.

"Do you admit defeat now?" he mockingly said.

"No shit Sherlock." She launched another punch with her free arm. She targeted his face.

But then again, he easily dodged it.

He smiled, "I'm going to make my move now, okay?"

_Bastard._

He slowly put her hand at her back and slowly pushed her, facing the wall. He obviously didn't want to hurt her.

She groaned. _No! I can't lose yet. The fight hasn't been that long. It lasts like, three minutes ago. That's why I can't be defeated that easy!_

She struggled. Trying so hard to release herself from him for the nth time.

"It's no use, Miyu. I've won. Now it's time for you to hear me out."

She stopped moving. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Well, he really defeated her. She promised so..

"Okay, I understand. Let me go now. I'll hear you out." She said sighing.

"Really?"

"Yes, don't make me repeat it again, jerk."

He slowly let her go.

She turned to face him.

"What's your stupid condition?" she rests her back on the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Be with me."

Okay. She must have misheard what he had said. She cleared her throat. She smiled w/ her eyes closed.

"I think I misheard you. Could you please repeat it?"

"I think I said the right words. Be-with-me." He says it by syllables.

_Oh tell me. He didn't say that crap._

She closed her eyes again. "No."

"What? But you- "

"Please, I'll do anything. But that- oh hell. I can be your maid or servant for the rest of your life but-"

"Maid for the rest of my life?" a grin slowly showing on his handsome façade.

_Oops. Shit_. She must've said the wrong words.

"I—I.. No- i-it's.."

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay. I'll give you an option then."

"Option? What option?" the expression on his face changed. Hoping that he would give her a different option.

"Be with me or be my maid. How's that?"

Oh yeah. She forgot that he is a fucking freak. Why is she expecting that he would change his mind?

She closed her eyes. She wants to get the hell out of there. She wants to make it quick.

"The latter." She whispered.

"What?"

"I said I choose the latter!" she shouted this time.

He backed off a little. "You mad?"

She didn't answer. She just glared at him. Hard. Oh, if looks could only kill.

She took another breathe. I'll let you order me around Saionj-"

"Kanata." He reminded.

"Okay, Kanata." She saw him smile when she said his name. "I just want to clarify to you that if you ever make me do stupid things, I promise. I'll break your fucking face."

He burst out laughing. "What?" he said between his laughter. "My fucking face?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, your fucking face. Why?"

"Nothing." He's still chuckling. "Just.. it was my first time hearing someone cursing my face. They were all complementing me, you know?"

"So? What's so funny about that? Not all girls like your handsome face. Don't be so full of yourself.

He whistled. "my handsome face? You're admitting that I'm handsome?"

Well, yeah. He's handsome. He was kind of cool too when he's serious but she won't tell him that. Never. And besides, she hates his attitude. And that reason is enough for her to loathe him, right? She really abhor him as in, to the core for doing this to her. Now, she should be ready to face the approaching days.

_Should I join karate club again?_

"Why would you do that?"

She was surprised to hear his answer.

_Did I say it out loud?_

"Yeah. You said it, but not that loud." A simper is slowly forming his mouth. He is so amused to hear her saying her inner thoughts.

She bit her tongue so that she won't say a word. "Okay." She ignored him. "Just what I had said, I'm going to give you a straight punch in your face if let me do stupid things."

"Like what?"

"Like.." she looked at his smiling face. Argh! He's turning on his charm on her. _Calm down Miyu. Remember, this guy in front of you will start making your life miserable. And you will certainly be messed up if you fall for him. He's a flirt, remember? And had an experience about flirt boys, do you? Would you let them take control over you again? _A small voice whisper on her head.

She bit her lip. No. She had enough. "Stop smiling. I'm going to punch you."

"I can't smile?" his smile grew wider and wider.

"I'm being serious here Sa—Kanata. Please. It's either you listen to me without smiling or I'll leave here."

"Okay. I'll listen. No smiling. Promise." He said smiling.

Uh. Yeah. "Freak." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Continue."he seemed serious this time but by just looking at him she can tell that he was just restraining himself to smile.

"Okay. You can't touch me."

"Why?"

"What 'why'?"

"Why can't I touch you? I can't even hug you?"

"isn't it obvious? We're not even in a relationship. And about hugging me? You could forget about that."

"Aw. You're so mean, Miyu." He said with a childish voice.

"Remember that I just agree to be your maid. Not your girlfriend."

"But what if I am sick and cold?"

"Then I'll go buy you a thousand sweater for you."

"What if I command you to hug me?"

She raised her hand. "Not gonna happen. Over my dead body, Saion—Kanata."

He sighed. Defeated. He paused for a second and then he looked at her. Miyu didn't missed the unexplainable look on his face.

"What are you planning? You're thinking something perverted, aren't you?"

"Me?" he pointed himself. "No." he shook his head. "I was just thinking how to make you fall for me. You can't resist me forever, you know?"

She reaised her eyebrow. So his plan was to make her fall for him? Is that it?

"Ohh. And then what? You'll me behind and will treat me as nothing after you got what you want?" seriousness can trace on her voice.

Kanata's lips parted when he heard Miyu said those words. "Do you think I'll do that to you?"

"Ye—"

"Miyu? Miyu!"

They both looked at the door when they heard someone calling Miyu's name.

"Chris?" she called back. Wondering and thankful at the same time that her best friend was there.

"Where are you?" she yelled back.

Miyu looked at Kanata.

He smiled. "It's okay. We'll just talk again tomorrow."

"I'm not asking for your permission, baka hentai." She rolled her eyes and she walked passed through him.

"I'll just call you later, okay?"

She turned her head to him. "Call?"

"Miyu!" they heard the door open at the storage.

"Chris! You didn't attend on afternoon class?"

Chris look at Kanata."Hello Saionji-kun. I'm sorry that I have to interrupt you two but.."

"But what?" Miyu butted

"Mom called and told me that Ruu was crying. She can't make him stop that's why she called me.

"Ruu?" Kanata asked curiousness was all over his face.

"Oh. He's Miyu's.." Chris was about to tell him when Miyu butted in again.

"Why? Why is he crying?" she's worried about Ruu.

"I don't know. But I already told the teacher that something came up that's why you needed to go home. I excuse myself too, telling him that you needed me and he said okay. I even got our bags. See?" She raises her right arm to let them see the bags on her arms.

"Let's go." She grab Chris's arm and they made their exit.

"Bye Saionji-kun ." Christine managed to say before they were completely out of Kanata's sight.

"Ruu, huh?" he said with his eyes still on the door. "Just who the hell is that?

X~x~X~x~X

"Okay. Spit is out. I mean spit it all out."

"Spit out what?"

"Ow common Miyu! I'm dying to know what happened between the two of you inside the storage. Just tell me! Oh please just tell me already!" Chris began to shake her shoulder like a mad man. "What did the two of you do inside that dark, small room?"

Miyu raised her eyebrow. "Can I tell it to you later? I'm worried about Ruu."

"Oh." Chris touched her bangs. "Don't worry about Ruu. I just made it up. So tell it now!"

"What?! You liar!" She was ready to hit her best friend.

"Hey! Aren't you glad that I went there to find you? I thought you hate him?"

She paused for a moment. "Well yeah. Thanks for that by the way."

"Then you should tell me what happened. Pretty please?" She even put her hands together and make a puppy eyes.

Miyu sighed. "We just talked there."

"About what?"

"I made a promise that if I lost.."

"Lost? Lost in what?"

"In our fight. I mean, literal fight. Fight with punch and kick." She shrugged.

"Did he beat you?"

"Yeah. Kinda. And starting tomorrow I'll be his maid."

"Can we trade places?" Chris suddenly blurted out with a serious face.

"If it's possible. Then why not?" she bet that that Kanata wouldn't allow it.

"I really envy you. It's really my first time seeing Saionji-san being like that in a girl."

"He just wanted to bully me, that's why he's doing this. If he thinks that I will let him defeat me. Then, he had to think again."

Chris laughed. "We can never tell."

Miyu just raised her eyebrow. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I've had enough of him today. Let's go." Miyu hold her best friends hands. "I wanted to see Ruu now."

"You were really like her true mother. Oh well, I can't blame you. If someone left Ruu in my custody too I feel like I'm going to protect him like my real son."

Miyu giggled. "I can't imagine you being a mother Chris."

"Hahaha. Yeah. Actually, me too. So, let's go."

They smiled at each other and walk through Christine's house holding each other hands.

Oh well, she missed her afternoon class today but she guessed it was okay. She can see Ruu earlier than she thought.

** well? Hmm.. I think my ending every chapter is always kind of rush. Im sorry for that. Hehehe. By the way. Could you please tell me what you think about this chapter? And by the way, next chapter Ruu and Kanata will meet. Wahahaha! xD ja ne!


	6. Papa

"**Resisting the Irresistible"**

**A/N. **hello. :) thank you for the reviews guys. I sooo love it. :D For those who followed and added it on their favorite, once again, thank you so much! Hahahahaha! Here's the chapter 6. xD

_**Chapter 6~ Papa**_

"Mama?" a little blonde boy called her young _mama _while rubbing his eyes.

Miyu, on the other hand, preparing their breakfast turned her head to Ruu.

"Oh, Ruu." She smiled at him and led him in the table to sit. "How's your sleep?"

He looked at her and flash her a bright smile, "I had a nice dream mama. You and I are playing."

"Really?" her heart suddenly wants to melt because of her innocent smile. She really feels like a real mother now.

_I wonder when I can have my own child. I want a son like Ruu, hihihi. This kind of feeling is really cute. I'm so glad Aunt Misa entrusted me with him._

"You want to play today?" she ruffled his hair. "Mama is planning to go out with you today to buy you new clothes, shoes and toys. How's that? Then after that we're going to play and eat a lot." She extended her arms childishly and her little baby giggled.

Her mother gave her money yesterday and she was planning to spend it all to Ruu since her mother increased her weekly allowance because they knew that she was taking care of Ruu. They even told her to send him to a kindergarten when it is her school days. She agreed of course. And today she will definitely enjoy herself with him and spoil him.

"Really, mama?"

She was ready to answer when she heard his stomach growl.

The both look at each other. "Oh. I'm sorry. Mama will prepare your breakfast. Right away." She dashed herself to give him some milk and the hotdog she cooked a while ago, a banana and a pancake.

She giggled to herself again. Her heart is over flowing with happiness. Is this the feeling a real mother can get whenever she's looking at her own child?

When she's done giving him food she sat beside him and ate her food too.

"Mama.."

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Ahh.." he offered her a hotdog.

"Is it for me?"

"Ai." Ruu nodded.

"Thank you." She willing ate it and pinched his cheeks.

After eating they took a bath together even in changing clothes.

"You ready?" Miyu asked when they were both dressed and ready to go.

She was wearing a simple black blouse with lace on its back and a red mini skirt that comes up in the middle of her sexy, smooth thigh and a black glittering doll shoes. As for accessories, she was wearing a red ribbon on her hair and a sling bag.

Well, she looked gorgeous on her outfit.

He nodded excitedly. She held his tiny hands. They were ready to go.

If they will be seen by strangers , they will surely think that she is his real mother. Beside from sharing one shade of hair, Ruu and Miyu really resembles each other faces. Nobody will think that Ruu is just her cousin.

She giggled. What would Kanata-the-pervert will think if he will see Ruu together with her?

She suddenly stopped at the thought. What the hell is she thinking? Why would she think about that good for nothing jackass? She shook her head.

_I don't want to ruin my day because of him. I'm going to enjoy my weekdays with my baby._

"Mama let's go." Ruu tugged on her hand.

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

"Hello, Chris?" Miyu answered her phone. It was lunch time and they were currently eating at a fast food restaurant when her best friend called.

"Where are you?" the girl on the other line asked.

"Mall. I'm with Ruu. We're hanging out today." She wiped the spaghetti sauce that goes up to Ruu's cheek. She smiled while he continued to eat.

"Figures. Can you buy me Skip Beat's manga this month? Pretty please Miyu? I'm going to get crazy if I didn't get this months' issue. Oh please. I'm dying to read it!" Miyu could imagine her best friend's face while saying it. She was probably making a puppy eyes now even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I'll buy you one. Is that all Miss Hanakomachi?" she answered, rolling her eyes. Christine's addiction in manga, is the only thing she will never understand about her.

"Oh. I love you so much Miyu! You're the best, best friend ever! That's all. Thank you! Don't forget to give it to me later, okay? Enjoy your day with Ruu! Say hi to him for me." Then she hanged up.

She sighed and put her phone back on her bag. "Really, that girl." She whispered to herself then she looked at Ruu again. He is almost finished eating his food.

After they were done eating, she held Ruu's hand again before exiting the said fast food.

"Let's go shop toys." She said looking him.

"Ai, mama!"

"But.. before we shop your toys can we just go into a bookstore? Mama will just buy something for Chris-oneechan."

He just nodded and smile. She smiled at him too.

While on their way to the bookstore Miyu bumped into someone.

"Oh!" She was going to fell on the floor when she felt someone grabs her on her waist.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?"

"I'm al—" she stopped midair when she met the eyes of the guy who saved her.

"Miyu?"

_Oh. Shit._

She quickly distanced herself from him.

Why is she always seeing this guy wherever she goes?

"Why are you here?" he asked and he smiled. "Did you know that I'm going to be here that's why you followed me?" that mischievous grin is now on his annoying face.

Her eyebrow automatically raised. "The hell? I wouldn't be here in the first place if I have known you'd be here."

"Oh! So you are Kozouki Miyu?" her eyes followed the other boy who talked.

She stared at him for a second. "Oh, of course you didn't know me. I'm Kuroso Santa. I'm Kanata's best friend." He offered his hand for a hand shake.

_Well, he seems not a flirt to me. _She took his hand and smiled at him and then she look at Kanata who were quietly eyeing them.

She rolled her eyes at him. "We'll be going now."

"We?" Kanata asked. That's the moment Kanata saw Ruu.

"Hey. This kid's looks exactly like you." Kanata commented, he kneeled down to Ruu. "Hey there little guy. You have a date with your sister?" he said smiling while ruffling his hair. He seems to enjoying himself looking at him. He added, "You really look like her. Exept for the eyes."

Ruu didn't react at all. He just looked at Kanata and then he hugged Miyu's legs. Hiding himself from the stranger.

She looked at Ruu and then at Kanata. A silly thought crossed her mind. "Ah yeah. He actually got his eyes from his father." A sweet smile plastered on her face. "And by the way, he's not my brother. He's my _son_."

Kanata's lips parted when he heard Miyu.

"Oh." Santa reacted too. "So, you're married Miyu-san?"

"Yeah. But my husband's already dead. I married young, didn't I?" She bit her inner cheeks to refrain herself from laughing. She can see Kanata's expression and he definitely didn't like what she had just said.

_Oh my gosh. He's mad! Hahaha!_

"Really?" Kanata's darken voice said.

"Yeah. I thought you knew? As far as I know, you investigated about me right? How come you didn't know?"

He didn't answer.

"Mama.." Ruu tugged on her hand.

The three of them looked at the little boy.

"Yes baby?"

"Papa.." he pointed his little finger at Kanata.

"Huh? Papa?" Miyu said. She looked at Kanata. He seems confused too.

"Papa.." he repeated.

"W-why are you calling him Papa, Ruu? He's not your father." And then reality strike her. She forgot that Kanata really looks like Ruu's real father. Oh, what is this now? Has he mistaken him as his father now?

"He is. He's my papa." The little boy insisted. He looked like he's going to cry.

Kanata suddenly lifted Ruu up. "Isn't your Papa dead?"

He violently shook his head. "No. you're my papa." And to their surprise, Ruu hug Kanata.

Miyu, on the other hand, wanted to disappear. What was happening now? Her plan was to make Kanata jealous and probably if she would make him changed his mind and would tell her not to continue the maid-thing when he learned that she had a son. But.. but why Ruu have to call him Papa and ruined everything? Oh, please. Someone help her.

"Dude, I didn't know you had a son. He looks like you, too." Santa interfered and laughed.

Kanata just looked on Miyu. His face was blank. She can read the we-will-talk-later expression on his face.

He turned again on Ruu and flashed him a big smile. "So, you will gonna call me papa now?"

Ruu giggled, "Papa!" for the second time, he hugged his new called Papa again.

Miyu can't do anything to facepalmed.

_This is getting worse.._

** okaaay. I'm sorry if it was kind of short.. I was so distracted with my other hobbies this vacation that's why I can't focus on writing stories. Hahaha! Sorry. :P reviews are loved. So please.. Review! :) tell me if this chapter sucks or not.


	7. Sleepover ( Part I )

"_**Resisting the Irresistible"**_

**A/N. **thank you for the reviews :) I'm sorry that I can't reply to you all but, really, from the bottom and core of my heart thank you. Xd Hahaha! By the way this chapter is dedicated to **_miyuksaionji. _ **this is the first part, don't worry. :D Next chapter will be the continuation of my dedication to you. LOL xD I don't know if you will like it but I hope this chapter can make you smile. :)

_**Chapter 7~ Sleepover (Part I )**_

"You can go home now."

"Aww. You're so cold. You want me to go home now? What if our _son_ look for me when he woke up?"

"He won't look for you. And _he is not our son_. Now, before I seriously bash your head in. Go. Home."

After they meet at the mall a few hours ago. And when Ruu started to call the bastard 'Papa', the two of them hang out for the rest of the day. Leaving the poor blonde exhausted and problematic because Kanata-the-oh-so-annoying-royal-jerk-dash-scumbag- dash-dork is now officially close to her cousin.

And even after Ruu fell asleep and Kanata _forced _her to accompany them to her apartment she can't do anything because of that damn, stupid contract she had with him.

Why? Why Ruu have to like him and make things worse for her? Ugh. If she had only won their fight she would definitely tell him to get lost and never appear in front of her.. forever.

He laughed. The handsome evil boy next door is laughing. He's laughing again! Argh. He always loved to pick up on her, didn't he?

_Oh, just you wait Kanata Saionji. One of these days I will certainly make you kiss the ground_.

"Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear it Miyu. So, change topic. As far as I know, you have some explaining to do Miss Kozouki." He put his hands on his pockets and recline his back on the wall.

She smirked. "No. I don't have to explain anything to you. Just leave, please."

"Ohhh." His mouth zeroed in amusement and clapped his hands like a little kid.

She looked at him. The way he laughed and clapped his hands, he really is a childish person.

Unconsciously, a small smile form on her lips.

_Oh, wait. Why am I smiling?_

It's a good thing that she noticed herself smiling before Kanata could see her. She didn't want him to misunderstand that she's smiling because of him. She just smiled because he looked like a retarded seal clapping. That's all. End of story.

She turned her head and cleared her throat.

"I didn't know that you can say the word 'please'. You know, I might go home if you say it again."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Please. I'm begging you, go home." She said sarcastically.

"No." he shook his head. "If you're begging someone, you should change the expression on your face too. Like this." He cleared his throat and suddenly make a puppy face, put his hands together like praying and pout. "I don't want to go home Miyu-sama. I want to stay here with you. Please?"

Automatically, her eyebrows raised. The nerve of this guy. He really is shameless huh?

"Okay Kanata. Stop playing your stupid games with me." She put her hands on his back and pushed his way throughout the door. "Go home."

"Oh, wait! Wait!"

She pretended that she can't hear him and continue to push him away. She wants to shooed the hell out of him.

"Mama? Papa?" a small voice said behind them.

They both turned their head and saw the little kid standing before them, rubbing his eyes. He must've wake up because of them.

"Ruu." they said.

"Where are you going, mama?"

She laughed nervously and looked at Kanata. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing baby. Mama will just send this guy home." She, once again, look at him her face is clearly saying 'you'll-tell-him-you'd-go-home-or-else' look. "Right, Kanata?" laugh.

Kanata scratched the back of his head. Oh, well. With that look of hers she would definitely not let him live if he said he's not going home. Seriously, this girl is too scary when she's mad. It's not that he's scared at all. He just doesn't want her to get mad at him. For real.

"Ah, yes. I need to go home now." He smiled at Ruu.

Miyu sigh a breath of relief.

"Why?" Ruu pouted. The look on his cute face is definitely saying that he's going to cry.

_Oh… no.._

"Why are you going home papa? I want you to stay here.. please?" he started to sob. A single tear made its way to his bubbly cheeks.

Miyu bit her lips. She wanted to cry too. He looked at Kanata but he turned his head away from her and put his both hands at the back of his nape and whistle. Clearly saying to her that he had nothing to do about what Ruu had said.

And she wanted to kill him right there when she saw Kanata smile.

She kneeled at Ruu and holds his shoulders. "Ruu, baby. You're.." she cleared her throat again, she was forcing herself to say the right words "Uhm, Papa needed to go home." She wipe his tears, "Don't cry."

"But I want him to stay.. I want to play my new toys with him now." Another sob. "You'll stay ne, papa?" he look at Kanata and let out another sob.

Miyu and Kanata's heart wanted to sink when they look at the little boy's eyes.

Kanata kneeled too, "You wanted me to stay here, huh little guy?" he ruffled his hair.

He nodded. "Well, about that.." the two guy both look at her direction.

"Mama? Papa can sleep here, right?"

Miyu let out a sigh that she didn't realized she was holding. "Okay. But.. in one condition. Kanata will sleep here on this living room."

"Why?" another question from Ruu.

Kanata nodded too and look at her, "Yeah why? I will be lonely here!"

"Why papa can't sleep at our room, mama?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because.."

"Because?" the two chorused. They even put their face close on hers.

"Ne, mama why?" Ruu.

"Yes Miyu, why?" Kanata.

Their face is getting closer and closer that's why she's trying to distance her face from them but they keep on following.

"Argh! Really! Fine! Whatever! Okay! I give up!" she violently sighed and pointed her finger at Kanata. "You! You can sleep in the room, but you will to sleep on the floor. If Ruu wants to sleep beside you that's perfectly fine with me. But, just don't get close to me, okay?!" another sigh. She can't get mad at him for real because Ruu is watching them.

They both laughed. But Kanata's laugh sounded more irritating. He saluted at her and Ruu copied him., "Aye, Aye Captain! Kanata Saionji will not touch you this night."

She looked closely at Ruu who was so busy laughing with his so called Papa.

"You made your mama say 'yes' huh?" he ruffled his hair. The little kid giggled. "As a price for it, what do you want to eat? I'll buy you anything."

"Really papa? Can you buy me ice cream? I love ice cream! And can we play?"

"Of course! That's what is papa doing here. To play with you."

"Yey!"

Miyu smiled when she saw Ruu's excitement and happiness when he hug Kanata.

_Oh, well. Atleast he's happy. _

She can sacrifice a night of her happiness and try to cooperate with this jerk if Ruu is this happy with Kanata.

When Kanata and her eyes met, she rolled her eyes at him while he smiled at her with his eyes closed.

"I'm preparing for dinner. What do you want to eat, Ruu?"

"Oh," Kanata raises his right hand. "I want pumpkin dishes Miyu. Can you cook it for me?"

Before she knew it, Kanata was on her side now.

She smirk. A shameless moron. She agreed that he can sleep here in her apartment and now, he's requesting for a dinner? Ha! Really.

"Pumpkin huh? Are you Ruu now?" her eyebrows was raised when she said it. A hint of irritation can trace on her voice. "No. If you want cook it for yourself."

He pouted. "But I don't know how to cook."

"Do I look like I care, huh?"

"Tch. You're so grouchy" he turned on Ruu and whispered to him. "Ne, Ruu. Do you eat pumpkins?"

"Pumpkins?"

"Yes, pumpkins. Yo know, the orange one? Uhm, it looks like.." he stare at the ceiling for a second figuring how to explain it to him.

"I know pumpkins papa."

He chuckled. _Well, this boy is smart._ He whispered again, " Tell your mama to cook it."

He giggled and whispered back, " But mama said she can't."

"She can. She just don't want to cook it. She will never listen to me. That's why you should be the one to tell her. Papa is craving for pumpkins right now."

"What if mama gets mad?"

"It's okay. I love seeing your mama mad."

Another giggle from Ruu. "Mama won't cry?"

"She won't."

"Okay then. I'll tell her right now papa." He flashed him a big smile and walked his way through the kitchen.

He smiled while watching his small body walk.

_I'm glad Ruu mistaken me for his papa. I'm enjoying being with him. And plus, I can get closer to Miyu._

"Papa.." he didn't notice that Ruu came back.

"Yes?"

"Do you really like pumpkins?"

"Yes. I love pumpkins since I was a child. And no one knows about it except my father, you and your mama."

"Really? Then from now on. Pumpkin is my favorite too." And then he turned around again and talk to Miyu.

"Mama. Can you cook pumpkin?"

"Huh? Pumpkin? You like pumpkin Ruu?"

"Papa like it that's why I like it too. Can you cook it mama?"

Miyu throw a glare at Kanata who was silently sitting at the couch. _He's probably the one who command Ruu to tell it to me. Ah, really. He's using Ruu huh?_

"Sorry, Ruu. But we don't have any pumpkins." She smiled at him apologetically.

"Then, we can buy it." Kanata butted in. "And we can buy you your favorite ice cream, Ruu."

"Yes mama! Can we? Can we? Please?"

She wanted to say 'no' but looking at his cute, hoping eyes she could only utter one word.

"Yes."

** this is short.. again, isn't it? Hahahaha! I'm really sorry. It's just that you know, i made this chapter a little bit short because next chapter will be quite long. Yeah. I've already had plans for chapter 8. Hihihihi. So please, just bear with me. After that chapter, I will introduce some of the regular characters in Daa!Daa!Daa!. Also, *hint* jealous Kanata will show himself. bwahahaha! But it will be on the later chapters. :) I know, I love spoilers. Well yeah, I'm a living spoiler that's why. Oh please, once again reviews are loved. My hands works faster whenever I read a reviews from you guys. Hehe! Okay, goodbye then. See you next chap! :D chuuu~


	8. Sleepover ( Part II )

"_**Resisting the Irresistible"**_

_**A/N. **_hi! :D so, I have nothing much to say except I will ask something. You know, I was reading some fanfics the other day. And I read in Author's Note that she will stop replying to those who reviewed her because her story might get deleted if she kept doing it. Ne, is it true? I don't want to lose my story either that's why I'm asking you.. please tell me if any of you know, ne? arigatou! :) and I want to thank those who reviewed in Chap 7. Especially **_Yaashee_**. Hey there babes! Thank you! Hahahaha! xD

_**Chapter 8~ Sleepover ( Part II )**_

"Wash the plate."

The two guys who were so busy playing with each other looked at the blonde girl who was standing before them. Her arms crossed over her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" the older boy with a brunet hair, ask.

"I said wash the plate."

"Me?" he pointed himself.

The little blonde boy was just staring at his young _parents._

"What? Do you expect Ruu to wash it?"

"Why me? I.. I don't know how to wash plates. I'm a guy you know!"

"You're the only guy I know who doesn't know how to wash plates!" she shouted.

"What? Is it my fault that we have maids to do it for me since I was a child?"

"Yeah! Because you're being a brat! A shameless moron brat! After you make me go to a convenience store to buy your requested pumpkin, after you make me cook it and serve you do you expect me to wash the plates for you too, huh?!"

"Hey! We also went to the store and help you to cook, right Ruu?" He looked on the little boy and he nodded. "And we help you serve too, right? It's not like you were the one who was working. You don't have to be so angry like that. Oh. I know why you're so angry. It is that we met my friend at the store, right?"

Miyu turned red when he mentioned it. She clenched her fist.

Yes, she's angry and embarrassed at the same time at what Kanata did earlier. She wanted to kill him right away when he.. he did that _thing_ to her.

_**Flashback…**_

"Why do you like pumpkins so much?" while picking up pumpkins, Miyu asked Kanata.

"Huh? Ahm.. because as far as I remember my mom was the one who were feeding me pumpkin dishes when I was still a little kid."

"As far as you remember?" she asked, confused.

"Yup. My mother died when I was just four years old." He said smiling.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could mutter. _So, he doesn't have a mother.. _"S-sorry for asking."

"What's with that expression of yours? And why are you saying sorry? It's not like you're the one who killed my mother." He grinned.

Her eyes widen. "She was killed?"

He laughed. "Of course not! She died from an illness. I was so young then, and Oyaji kept himself busy with work just to forget about my mom that's why he's always leaving me behind in the care of maids. I grew up longing for my parents, you know?" he wrinkled his nose.

She just looked at him. She didn't expect Kanata was just like her. Longing for their parents.

She smiled. Maybe Kanata wasn't that jerk at all.

"You know, I'm longing for my parents too. They were so busy working. And even left me here."

"Huh?" Kanata touched her forehead with his.

"W-what are you doing?!" she flustered and quickly distanced herself.

"I thought you have a fever. Why are you so kind to me now? And you're asking me about my personal life. What Miyu? Are you interested in me now?"

"What?! You wish! Jerk!" she turned around along with the push cart.

"Ne mama. Papa said he will buy me ice cream." Ruu, sitting inside the push cart, tugged her dress.

"Yes. Papa will buy you. Don't worry, little guy." He smiled again and he ruffled his hair.

"Kanata?" a blonde boy with a bird on his shoulder said.

Kanata looked at the guy for a second. "Nozumu? Man, is that you?"

The two men, who were obviously knew each other, laugh and gave each other a manly hug.

"I can't believe you didn't even change one bit, Kanata. You're still cool as ever."

"Well, that's life." He shrugged and they laugh again. "When did you arrive? How's Spain? Are you going to stay here for good?"

_What's wrong with these people? They always laugh._

"Papa.."

The three of them look at Ruu.

But, Nozumu was surprised when he finally noticed the blonde girl and the blonde little boy.

"Whoa! Man, what's this? Are you married?"

Miyu was ready to explain when Kanata suddenly put his arms over her shoulder.

"Well. We're not married yet. But we're planning to in the future."

Miyu's eyes widen in shock. _What's this moron talking about?_

"Ah—" Miyu said but Kanata interrupted again.

"By the way, this is Miyu." He looked at her and smiled. "And this is our son, Ruu. Common Ruu, say 'hi' to Nozumu-niichan."

Ruu slightly bowed and muttered a soft 'hello'.

"Hello there." He smiled at him and pinched his cheek. "Well, I can't believe that after 4 years of my disappearance, you would have your own child!"

Kanata chuckled. "I fell in love. That's why."

Kanata's friend looked at the dumbfounded Miyu and smiled at her. "What can I say, you're beautiful. If I were Kanata I will fall for you too." He looked at Kanata.

"Hey! You can't flirt with her. We already had a son, see?"

Nozumu laughed. "It was a joke. Don't worry!"

_What's this? I can see why they are so close, they are both flirts. Duh. _Miyu thought.

"I guess I gotta go. I enrolled on your school that's why I can answer your question when we meet again. I was kinda in a hurry today."

"Okay. Bye Nozumu." He said while grinning widely.

She looked at him like she was going to eat him alive.

"I'm really.. as in.. going to kill you later, Saionji."

_**End of Flashback…**_

"You know, Miyu. Just think of it as my come back to you for making me believe that you were already married. Right, Ruu?" and the both of them laugh.. again.

_Why Ruu is laughing too whenever that jerk laughs?_

She bit her lip. She was about to explode but she was retraining herself. She didn't want Ruu to take the wrong idea that she is mad at him too.

She took a deep breath. Close her eyes and count one to ten before opening it again.

"You should wash the plates now or you I will kick you out of this house now." She said. Calm but her glares are deadly.

Kanata, can now see seriousness in Miyu's face and voice quickly stand up.

He gulped. "Yes.. I'll go wash the plates now. Wait for me here Ruu, okay?" and he now walk his way through the kitchen.

She sighed again and rested her tired body in the couch.

"Mama?"

She opened her eyes. She saw Ruu sitting next to her.

"Yes, baby?" she smiled at him softly.

"Are you mad at Papa?"

She blinked and giggled afterwards. "No." she touched his cheeks that made Ruu smile. "Mama just like to see papa's defeated face, that's why I'm always yelling at him."

"Papa said the same thing."

"Same thing?"

"Yes. He says he loves to see you mad." He smiled. "You know, mama. I want to grow up like Papa."

Miyu's bros raised at what Ruu says. "Like your papa? Why?"

"Because he is so cool! When we were in the mall, you know mama, a lot of girls are approaching papa."

"When that happened?"

"When we were waiting for you when you were at the girl's comfort room, mama."

"But I didn't see any girls around your papa when I exited the comfort room."

"Because he shooed them away before you came back. He even said that he is not interested in them because he only likes one girl. And those girl walk away pouting." He chuckled again, "Ne mama. I want to be papa too. I want to be cool as him."

Miyu was going to say something when they heard a crash sound on the kitchen.

"What happened?" Miyu and Ruu rushed to the kitchen, they saw Kanata kneeling down on the floor while picking up a pieces of shattered plate.

Kanata nervously looked at her. "I didn't mean to break your plate, Miyu! I promise! Ow, aw!" a broken glass cuts his finger.

She kneeled at him too. Ruu was going to go near them but she suddenly stopped him.

"Stay where you are Ruu. You might step on a broken glass here. You should go in the living room. Wait for us there, okay?"

He quietly nodded and started to walk away.

"Geez. What are you doing? Are you an idiot?"

"Well, I thought I might cut myself on purpose because I thought it would be so much fun." He said sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Miyu squeezed the part where he was cut.

"Ow, ow, ow, ooow! Ouch!" he bit his lip and hugged his finger. He looked at Miyu with such a pitiful face. He looks like he's really hurt. Miyu constrained herself from laughing. "What did you that for?"

"Because I thought you would enjoy it. You said that you had fun cutting your finger, didn't you?" It was her turn to be sarcastic.

"It was a joke!"

"Hmph! Give me your finger." She offered her hand to him.

Kanata just looked on him and hugged his finger even tighter.

"Don't worry little boy. I won't do that again." It looks like she was talking to a 5 year old kid.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. But first you should go to the living room and wait for me there. I'm going to pick this mess up first."

"But.. I'm not yet finish washing the plates." They both stand up.

"Just leave it to me."

"Are you sure?"

Miyu just gave him a warning look, saying that he should stop babbling and just do what she had just said. And Kanata willingly obeyed him without another word.

After she was done cleaning the kitchen, she came back in the living room with a first aid kit.

"Now, give me your hand." She kneeled down at Kanata who was sitting on the couch.

He put his hand on her lap. "Ruu just fell asleep."

Miyu looked at Ruu who was soundly sleeping at Kanata's lap. She looked at her watch. It was already 11:30 in the evening.

No wonder why she was sleepy. She yawned before answering. "Okay. Let's sleep too after this." She held his hand, put a small amount of antibacterial ointment on the wound and put a band aid on it. "There. Done." She looked at Kanata and was surprised to see him sleeping while leaning his head and back on the couch.

She stared at him for a moment. While gazing at him, she realized that Kanata is really handsome. His face is almost perfect. He has a pinkish lips, she wonder though if he was using some kind of lipstick to make his lips look like that. She laughed at the thought.

_Him? Using lipstick? Common. It doesn't suit him. Besides his lips looks so soft, it must be natural. I wonder how many girls got kissed by that lips. His lips looks so kissa-_

She suddenly stopped at thought. She shook her head and her eyes trailed along his face. She noticed too that his face is flawless, no pimples or no traces of marks.

_Hmm.. he must have been taking care of his skin very well._

Her eyes stop at his nose. She giggled.

_He has a perfect nose too. His nose is better than mine._

She looked at his closed eyes.

_His eyebrows are in perfect shape. And he got a long eyelashes too._

And finally her eyes laid on his brunet hair. She slightly touched it. _It's soft..and it smells nice.._

Now she knows why girls are going gaga over him.

_How come this guy took interest in me? _She wondered. _He could've picked a better girl to like than me._

She drew her face near him. She smiled and slightly touched his cheeks with her pointing finger. She nearly laughed when he moaned when she do that.

_He didn't even move. Maybe he's too tired._

She yawned again and stretched her body. Well, it's time for her to sleep too.

She smiled again when she looked at the two boys.

She sat on the next couch and lean her head on the couch. She smiled again before she closed her eyes.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu woke up when she feels that her bladder would explode within any minute.

She needed to pee.

She lifted the blanket over her and looked at her side. She saw Ruu sleeping beside her. She sleepily smiled when she saw that Ruu was drooling over.

She got out of bed and run towards the bathroom. She quickly relieved her bladder while her eyes are close. She sigh a breath of relief when she releases it all.

When she opened her eyes she saw a brunet man standing in front of the door, he's looking at her with an amused smile on his face. Her lips parted.

"You should at least lock the door, Miyu." After saying that he yawned, scratched the back of his head and turn his back on her and closed the door.

The sound when the door closes made Miyu turned back to reality.

_Is.. is that jerk just see me sitting at this bowl while my panties are down?_

She nearly fainted at the thought.

_**Morning…**_

"Ne Miyu. You wouldn't even ask me who was the one who transferred you and Ruu at your room?"

Miyu look at Kanata who was sipping on his coffee. It was Sunday so they have no classes.

She has now a three layers of eye bags under her eyes, because ever since Kanata saw her peeing this dawn she couldn't get a wink of sleep until morning.

"When are you going home, huh?!"

"Sshh. You know that Ruu is still sleeping. Don't yell. And besides, you're mad at me again because I saw you this- ow!"

"Mention it again or I will really kill you right now." A black aura covered Miyu. She's really serious that if Kanata doesn't drop the subject about what he sees, she would really going to murder him.

He chuckled. "Don't be like that. Besides I didn't see anything except for your legs and floral panties." He said calmly while he sipped at his coffee again. "It's your fault by the way for not locking the door."

Miyu, out of anger, suddenly rush forward and attack Kanata. A loud thud can be heard when they both fell into the floor.

"Aw! Hey! Miyu! It hurts! Aw!"

"You jerk! I told you not to talk about it! Because of you I can't get married now! You stole my virginity to me Saionji! I hate you! If you have some mercy on me, die! Die now!"

Because Miyu was so distracted _harassing _Kanata she didn't noticed the front door on her apartment open and someone enter and heard what she had just said. The said person who barged in to her apartment was shocked at what she has just seen.

The girl with a blonde, long hair was in the top of a brunet boy.

"M-M-Miyu? W-w-what are you d-doing?" the girl with a short brunet hair said while her hands on her mouth.

When Miyu heard the familiar voice she turned in to see the person who just talked. She quickly stopped strangling Kanata and paused for a moment. Kanata looked at the unfamiliar girl too.

"A-and what about your v-v-virginity being stolen? Who is that g-guy?"

"N-N-N-Nanami-chan.." her face suddenly became pale and so is Kanata.

And in that moment, Miyu wanted to die because of embarrassment.

**soooo.. this is the longest chapter, so far. Hihihihihi. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I was in a kind of rush typing this so if you noticed some errors just tell me. Don't be shy. Hahahaha! LOL. By the way thank you for my regular reviewers. :) and _**miyuksaionji,**_ this is the second part, hope you like it! Till then, ja ne! :D please do leave a review, 'kay? Reviews are sooooo much loved.


	9. New Friend

"_**Resisting the Irresistible"**_

**A/N. **haha! I have nothing much to say :) just a simple 'thank you' for those who reviewed this story so far. Mwah~ love you guys.

_**Chapter 9~ New Friend**_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" an annoying laughter filled Miyu Kozouki's apartment. Well, it was annoying for her.

Her friend-con-neighbor was laughing so damn hard when she explained to her the scene she seen just awhile ago, she was there because she wanted to check about her when Nanami heard a loud thud. She, being on the top of a boy, while strangling and punching the hell out of him. And the response that she got was laugh.

She blushed. "S-stop laughing Nanami-chan. It's not funny."

The short haired girl wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that.. I can't stop.." and then she laughed again. This time, she was even holding her stomach.

Miyu pouted.

Nanami Tenshi, Miyu's friend noticed this and force herself to stop laughing. "Seriously Miyu, you really wanted to kill him just because he saw you peeing?" she pointed at Kanata who was beside Miyu, leaning his back at the couch while he had his two arms at the back of his head. The jerk doesn't seem to care about the world. He was just staring and listening at them.

Miyu' s gaze became deadly when she look at Kanata. She's still angry at him. "Yes." She said with a low but dangerous voice.

Kanata grinned, ignoring her. The very annoyed blonde girl fought the urge to violently punch him and remove every single hair on his body.

"And here I thought that something happened between the two of you." Nanami added.

"Of course not! That's not gonna happen, Nanami-chan." She said waving her hand.

"Well, nothing happened between us. At least not yet." Kanata ignored her warning glances and look at her friend with the same cute, but annoying grin on his freaking face.

Miyu looked at him with disbelieving eyes. _This piece of a shit.. _she cursed mentally. Well, she can't curse him in front of her friend, right?

Nanami burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! I never thought you would be so bold, Saionji-san. Aren't you just 19?"

"Yeah but we were in the right age to do_ it_, ne Miyu?" he even flashed her a smile.

Miyu's dark aura became darker even more. Her stare was as sharp as knife. "Ne, Kanata-kun. Can I kill you? Can I? Please?" she said those words with a very creepy voice that made Kanata shiver a little. Well, why wouldn't he? She called him 'Kanata-kun' and to top it all she was asking him if she can kill him! That's creepy, right?

"I-it was a joke, Miyu." he said nervously.

"Huh? You're serious Miyu?" Nanami ask.

"Dead serious. Now, if you don't go home now Kanata-kun I might get my question into action."

Nanami laughed nervously when she saw that her friend was mad. It was the first time she saw Miyu this mad. "W-well.. I have to go now Miyu. then, Bye!" she suddenly dashed out of her apartment.

Miyu turned her attention to Kanata when her friend left. "I-Im going home too. I think Oyaji was looking for me now. I'll just say my goodbye to Ruu, okay? Just.. stay there." He said and then dashed out of the living room and go to Ruu and her room.

She sighed when Kanata was out of her sight. She let out a small smile. She was not going to kill him, of course. She didn't know why but she was actually enjoying torturing him in that way. She loves seeing his scared face.

_I wonder why.. it is like sometimes I'm the one who is bullying him. But he always teases me every time. So, it is just natural to bully him back, right?_

She heard the door opened and saw Kanata and Ruu holding hands while exiting their bedroom.

"Ruu, ohayou!" she greeted him and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Ohayou mama." He response sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"Can I get my kiss too?" Kanata.

Miyu threw him a deadly look. He laughed and turned to Ruu. "Can I get a kiss too?" he comically pointed at himself. "I was going to go home now and I can visit you again the other so.." Ruu kissed him before he could finish what he is saying. Kanata smile, he stood up and ruffled his hair. "Then, papa has to go. Thank you for keeping for the night, Miyu." he gave her a smile and walk towards the door.

"Bye papa! Come again, ne?" Ruu waved his goodbye to him.

"Of course! I'm going to give you something when we meet again, Ruu. So, behave okay?"

"Hai!"

Miyu sighed when Kanata was finally out of their sight. Now, she can rest and can spend her whole Sunday for Ruu.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

_Monday…_

"Whaaat? Saionji-kun slept in your apartment last Saturday?" Christine, Miyu's shameless best friend shouted after hearing her story. Of course she left out the part where she was seen peeing.

She covered her best friend's mouth and look in the right and left. It was a good thing that they were at their usual eating spot at lunch and no one was there.

"Sshh! You don't have to shout it, you know?" she releases her and go back at eating.

"But.. but nothing happened between you two right?" Chris kneeled down at her.

"Of course not! And besides, he slept in the living room." She continued to munch her food.

"Really? Hmm.. you're still a vir—"

Miyu cut her off before she could finish her sentence by putting a whole onigiri to her mouth.

"Shut up and eat."

Chris gave her we're-not-done-yet-look and continue to munch the onigiri that Miyu shoved to her mouth.

"Miyu Kozouki-chan?" a girl with a greenish hair color that is styled in two braids ask Miyu with a smile on her face.

"Huh? Who are you?" Miyu asked while Chris was just staring at the girl.

_Hmm.. she seems familiar. _Chris thought while trying to remember where she had seen this girl.

The girl sat beside Miyu and hugged her arms. Miyu was too shock to react.

"Ne, ne. So, you're really Miyu Kozouki? Kanata's girlfriend?" her eyes are obviously gleaming in delights.

"Ehhh?! Girlfriend?!"

"W-w-what? Girlfriend?" Chris turned to Miyu, her face clearly shows that she want an explanation.

"W-wait. Who told you that I'm that idiot's girlfriend?"

"Huh?" the girl has now a confuse expression on her face. She put her pointing finger on her chin and "You're not?"

"I'm not!" she said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"B-because.. I-I'm not blushing! Mou!" she said crossing her arms over her chest and look away.

"You like Kanata, don't you?" her eyes sparkles again.

"Oh!" Chris suddenly exclaimed. She now remembers who this girl is. "You are Aya Konishi, are you?"

"I am. How do you know me?"

"You're.. you're Saionji-kun's friend and classmate, right?"

The girl with braided hair smile. "Yes! Actually, Santa was the one who told me that you are Kanata's girlfriend." She looked at Miyu. "And I was so excited to meet you that's why I went to your classroom but your classmates said that Miyu will be here with your best friend with a pink hair. So, when I saw a pink haired girl here and a blonde hair I knew that you are Miyu." she explained in a quick manner of talking.

"Oh." Was all Miyu could say.

"By the way. Kanata, Santa and I are childhood friends, oh and count Nozumu in too."

"Nozumu? You mean the blonde boy who always carry his bird on his shoulder?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, you know him? He was in Spain. But he just came back, how did you know him?"

"Ah." She giggled. Remembering the night they saw Nozumu and the jerk introduces her to him as his 'wife'. "Actually, we bumped into him in the department store. I was with Kanata so.. uhm.. Is it okay if I will call you Konishi-san?"

"Stop the formality, you can call me Aya-chan."

"Ah.. hehe, A-Aya-chan? Actually.. I've got some favor to ask.. is it okay?"

"Shoot! What is it?"

Miyu exhaled "Actually, when we met Nozumu-kun, Kanata introduces me to him as his wife.." she was blushing slightly. And her best friend who was silently listening to them, heard her story before, was not that shock to hear it. "C-can you please say to him that it wasn't true? You see.. Kanata was making fun of me that's why—"

Miyu stopped when Aya suddenly hold her two hands. "So, You're not Kanata's girlfriend because you're already his wife? That's wonderful! I could go write a story about you two! How about you become the main character on my next stage play? You know, I was performing every year the story I wrote here in school. And I am currently thinking what would the story will be and the characters, oh, Miyu-chan! Thank you for the ideas. Oh, wait I should go now and start to write my next play. Oh, I'm so excited. I'm sure Kanata will now accept the part of being the boy main character. He's been rejecting me every year. And now, since Miyu-chan will participate this year, I know he'll participate too! Besides, this is our last year here in this school. Oh," Aya suddenly stopped in her speech and look at Christine. Her eyes were gleaming in delight.. again. "What's your name?"

Chris pointed at herself. "C-Christine Hanakomachi.. But you can call me Chris."

"Chris-chan." She held her hand too, "You're going to participate in it too, okay? By the way, I'll be giving you my email. I'll contact you when we're to going to practice for our play, okay? Bye!" Without even letting Miyu and Chris talk, Aya run in an incredible speed. Leaving the two other girls amused in her unique personality.

"S-she's weird.." Miyu said.

"Y-yeah.. she definitely is.."

Miyu sighed. "Lunch almost over. I think we should go too, Chris." She suggested while packing away her bento.

After they were done packing their things, they stood up. When they were at their way towards their respective classroom, Miyu suddenly bumped into someone. The someone she was bumped into was running that's why the impact was pretty strong that Miyu and that someone was now lying down on the floor. Unfortunately, that someone was in Miyu's top. And unfortunately again, that someone was a boy.

"Ouch.." Miyu moaned.

"Oww.." said the guy.

"Miyu? are you okay?" Chris asked. It was a relief that there were no other people except for the three of them.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the guy, still on her top asked her.

Miyu looked at his deep, black eyes. She was pretty mesmerized at how beautiful his eyes is. He had a blonde hair like her.

"I'm o—"

"Oi. How long are you going to be on Miyu's top, huh blonde boy?"

"W-wha—" before the blonde guy could answer a strong arms suddenly pull Miyu out under the boy.

Miyu looked at the annoyed man, or rather jealous man that was gripping her arm. It was Kanata.

"I'm asking you, oi."

The blonde boy stood up, shake his cloth and look at Kanata with a bright smile on his face.

"Mind first, if I introduced myself? I'm Seiya Yaboshi."

** ow, I'm so sorry! I know this chapter lacks detail but I was so tired these past few days that I can't even think straight. I was stressed physically and mentally. LOL. And, I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning this story because I have a new story. Hahaha! By the way, _**piggy23341 **_hahaha! I was smiling when I read your comment. I believe I'm not that fantastic. Hihih but, I seriously felt better because of your review. Thank you. I'll try my best to improve my writing. Please do leave a review! The next time I'll update, I'll update **Between Truth and Lies**. :) till then.


End file.
